


Will You Fucking Marry Me?

by Iansthugmuffin



Series: Fluffy Future [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s stupid, but, I’ve kind of always dreamed of being proposed to.”</p><p>Mickey took another bite of pizza and chewed it slowly, not meeting Ian’s eyes. Ian didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Mickey spoke again. “So what, you want me to get down on one knee or some shit? Buy a fucking ring?”</p><p>Ian nods his head slowly, somewhat shocked that Mickey is even taking this into consideration. “Yeah...I mean if you, if you want to.”</p><p>Mickey looks at Ian again and nearly collapses under his gaze, those fucking puppy eyes. “Shit, okay...okay yeah I’ll do it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Fucking Marry Me?

Ian’s sitting on the couch in his and Mickey’s apartment, watching the downpour of rain outside the window.

It’s been five years since he had his first bipolar episode, four since they finally got it all sorted out, and eight that he and Mickey have been together. They moved into their own little apartment about two years ago. The water pressure is terrible, and the heating/cooling only works half the time, it’s a shithole really, but it’s theirs.

Things weren’t always smooth sailing after Ian got his bipolarity sorted out, but that’s to be expected. They had their fights, they had their issues, but they were still together- they were happy.

Ian checks his phone again and sighs, biting his lip and looking worriedly out the window. Mickey left for pizza almost an hour ago, he should be back by now.

Just as he’s about to call to see if Mickey was okay, he hears the front door being unlocked. Standing up quickly, Ian rushes over to find a very, grumpy looking Mickey holding a box of pizza in the doorway.

“Jesus, you’re soaked.” Mickey hands him the soggy pizza box, and shoves past him into the apartment.

“No shit, it’s a fucking waterfall out there, man.”

Ian shoots him an apologetic look and takes the box over to the couch. He walks into their room and grabs a blanket for Mickey, who was now sitting on the couch a shivering mess.

Ian walks over and drapes the blanket over Mickey’s shoulder and drops a chaste kiss to his lips. “Thanks for the pizza.”

Mickey scoffs. “Hey, I didn’t just get it for you.”

Ian smiles at him as he picks up a slice for himself. He takes a bite, savoring the taste in his mouth for a moment, after swallowing he opens his mouth to talk again.

“Hey, Mick?” Mickey doesn’t look up from his pizza, just grunts, Ian continues anyway.

“We’ve been together for about eight years now.” Mickey nodded his head. 

“Yeah I know, you made us celebrate our fucking anniversary last year, you’re such a freak for remembering that date.”

Ian smiled a bit at the memory before continuing. “Right. Well, what do you think of you know…marriage.” 

 _This_  causes Mickey to focus his attention on Ian, his eyebrows raised to the sky. “The fuck’s that got to do with anything?”

Ian sighs and rubs his unoccupied hand through his hair. “I just thought since we’ve been together for so long maybe we could get married.”

Mickey threw his head back against the couch and groaned. “Is this another thing for you? Another thing where you need me to do something big to prove I love you?”

Ian shook his head quickly. “No, fuck no, Mickey I know you love me, okay? And I love you. I just really want this for us. But if you don’t then…”

“Now wait a fuckin’ second! I never said I didn’t want it too. I just shit, Ian. You really want this? You really want to be  _that_  committed to having a life with me?”

And just like that Ian knew where his hesitation was stemming from. “Oh my god, how many more things do I have to do to prove to you that you’re all I want? I’ve been with you for eight years, _eight god-damn years_ , how could you still believe I  _don’t_  want this?”

Mickey’s biting his lip and looking at Ian with a new softness in his eyes. “If you’re sure..”

Ian grabs Mickey’s face with both his hands and kisses him until they’re both breathless. “Fuck yes, i’m sure. I love  _you_ , I want  _you_ , I want to grow old with  _you_ , and I really want to marry  _you_.”

Mickey gives him a shy smile and kisses him again, softly. “I want that too.”

Ian lets out a soft laugh and Mickey shrugs. “Okay then, let’s get married.” Ian whines, actually whines. Mickey looks at him like he’d just grown a third head.

“The fuck was that for?” Ian looks down at his lap fiddling with his fingers, and Mickey grabs his hand, forcing him to look at him. “Ian?”

Ian bites his lip, a habit he’d picked up from Mickey. “I just thought maybe one of us should propose to the other.”

Mickey rubs his hand over his face. “Alright fine, just don’t do it in a public place alright? And no, that’s not a gay thing it’s a ‘that shit is fucking embarrassing’ thi- what?” Ian’s got the puppy dog look on his face, the one he knows Mickey can’t resist, and also, coincidentally, the one that means he wants something.

Ian looks back down at his lap, staring at their interlocked fingers, before mumbling the next few words. Mickey sighs. “Speak up, mumbles.”

Ian looks at him again. “It’s stupid, but, I’ve kind of always dreamed of being proposed to.”

Mickey took another bite of pizza and chewed it slowly, not meeting Ian’s eyes. Ian didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Mickey spoke again. “So what, you want me to get down on one knee or some shit? Buy a fucking ring?”

Ian nods his head slowly, somewhat shocked that Mickey is even taking this into consideration. “Yeah…I mean if you, if you want to.”

Mickey looks at Ian again and nearly collapses under his gaze, those fucking puppy eyes. “Shit, okay…okay yeah I’ll do it.”

Ian practically beams at him. “Really?” Mickey shrugs. “Yeah, it’s not like i’m going to do it anywhere special, I’ll probably just do it here.”

Ian kisses him on the cheek and starts rambling. “Thank you, you’re perfect you know? Thank you, Mick, I…”

Mickey holds his hand up to stop him. “Ey, I didn’t say it was going to be anytime soon, it’ll be when you’re least expecting it.”

Ian looks at him a second before shrugging, his smile replaced with a smirk. “Whatever, I still got you to agree.” Mickey huffs out a laugh and tackles him down onto the couch, kissing him all over, both of them laughing and ecstatic. They were going to get married.

_Nearly six months later Ian comes home from work frustrated, only to find that Mickey already has dinner prepared and set out. Mickey himself comes around the corner and kneels in front of Ian holding a small box, looking up at him with determination._

_“I’ve been preparing this shit for six months so you better say yes.” Ian’s hands are over his mouth in shock, he thought Mickey had forgotten._

_“Ian, I fucking love you more than anything in this fucked up world, will you fucking marry me?”_

_Ian gasped and covered Mickey in kisses as mickey opened the box to reveal a small silver ring. “I still haven’t gotten my answer, asshole.”_

_Ian had tears streaming down his cheeks but he laughed. “Yes, fuck yes, I’ll marry you.” Mickey slid the ring on Ian’s finger and smiled up at Ian. They were getting married._

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Prompt from [worldofgallavich ](http://worldofgallavich.tumblr.com/post/103069257336/years-in-the-future-and-after-much-discussion)
> 
> ~[My Tumblr](http://iansthugmuffin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
